lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 711
Report #711 Skillset: Crow Skill: Eyepeck Org: Blacktalon Status: Rejected Nov 2011 Furies' Decision: We do not like the solution offered and strongly dislike the problem raised, particularly with reference to the idea that "because another guild has it, we should". We are not adverse to giving the Blacktalon something of a similar nature, but we would appreciate a well thought-out and unique solution. Problem: Currently every melding class but Blacktalon has some sort of active disrupt skill. Mages have whispers in Phantasms and Hartstone has stagstomp. Crow has no sort of active disrupt skill, and disrupts being incredibly useful for all sorts of instances, they are at a disadvantage not being able to disrupt. Solution #1: Allow eyepeck to have a chance at causing disrupt, 33% chance if target loses 1 eye, 66% chance if target is losing 2nd eye and 100% chance if target has no eyes. Player Comments: ---on 10/23 @ 05:22 writes: I'm okay with Solution 1. ---on 10/30 @ 23:33 writes: I'm fine with this report. ---on 11/5 @ 19:27 writes: I can understand why you'd want something stagstomp esque especially for sap but I'm a bit concerned that two people with crow could just keep someone perma blind (this part should already be possible unless my math is wrong) and now also perma off-eq. Stagstomp is one of the few abilities I can think of that throws eq and afflicts, but it also costs 2/4 power (as opposed to pecks 1/3) and has a sprawl prereq. I think even with the percentages to soften this ability that it should cost an extra power if it actually disrupts (which would put it in line with stagstomp on disruption). ---on 11/5 @ 22:27 writes: I don't think the power increase is needed at all. Keeping someone perma-off eq is already pretty possible in groups for all other meldings guilds (it's pretty easy to keep someone prone in groups) and whispers doesn't have any pre-req's. The fact that this if really only a chance to disrupt is the balancing factor and the reason to maintain the current power costs. I can agree to increasing powercost to 2(4 outside crowform) if the chance to disrupt was increased to 50% per shot. ---on 11/5 @ 22:31 writes: Also I'm pretty sure stagstomp is just prone req, not sprawled so paralysis works ---on 11/21 @ 21:37 writes: I honestly don't think this is necessary. Blacktalon already have more group utility than hartstone, so adding this because they have it just makes hartstone relatively worse ---on 11/22 @ 18:53 writes: Most things that are envoyed can be simply deemed as 'unnecessary.' I don't agree that BT is more useful in groups than HS, and even if they are, that's besides the point. If Hartstone wishes to improve their group utility, they are able to put forth reports to do so. Making comments saying a skill is not needed because it makes another guild worse is incredibly off-base and tangential. Not only Hartstone, but every other melding guild has access to an active disrupt except Blacktalon. I'm asking for a weaker disrupt ability (weaker in that it's only a chance vs 100% chance with mages), to help blacktalon as a whole. Druids are considered very weak outside their demesne and not really any stronger than mages in their demesnes. This skill gives Blacktalon more viability outside their demesne, and help inside it to stick sap, which requires near perfect timing and constant maintanence. ---on 11/30 @ 20:42 writes: No problems here. If all melding guilds have disrupt, then this guild should as well. If I had to name a guild which didn't need disruption, it would be mages, incidentally